1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to display devices. More particularly, aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to display panels and display devices having the display panels.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display device may include a display panel having an array substrate and an opposed substrate facing the array substrate. The display panel may include a display area for displaying an image and a peripheral area surrounding the display area. In the display area, switching elements and pixel electrodes may be formed. In the peripheral area, data and scan drivers to drive the switching elements and the pixel electrodes, and electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection diodes or ESD protection transistors disposed between the switching elements and the data and scan drivers may be formed. In a simultaneous emission driving method, the pixel electrodes may be simultaneously driven to display images.